mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Leap of Faith
|featured = Granny Smith Flim and Flam Silver Shill |song(s) = Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic}} Leap of Faith is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the eighty-fifth episode overall. In this episode, Applejack's honesty is tested when Flim and Flam's miracle tonic appears to relieve Granny Smith of her aches and pains. The title of the episode is a reference to the phrase of the same name, meaning to accept an idea or conclusion largely on personal belief.__TOC__ Production and development This episode is listed as the twenty-first episode of season four on Zap2it. Summary Prologue The Apple family enjoys a day at a local swimming hole, but only Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh have fun in the water. Despite her past as a well-known swimmer and high diver, Granny Smith is too old and achy to even get near the water. Flim and Flam return On the family's way back into Ponyville, Apple Bloom expresses interest in becoming a high diver herself, but Granny Smith protests, citing the sport's incredible dangers. During their conversation, the family is passed by a large crowd of ponies—most of them in bandages—making their way to a circus tent. The Apple family follows to see what's going on. Inside the tent, on a stage, a mechanical organ produces cheery music as salesponies nonpareil Flim and Flam step out from behind a curtain, making Applejack and Big McIntosh immediately suspicious. Through their signature smooth talk and an upbeat crowd-stirring musical number, the brothers offer the aching ponies of Ponyville a cure for what ails them: a tonic that they guarantee will heal them of whatever ailments they suffer from. After a demonstration of the tonic's effect on a pony who walks with crutches, Granny Smith is convinced and purchases a bottle of the brothers' miracle elixir, much to Applejack and Big McIntosh's worry. A healthy Granny Back at the creek, Applejack and Apple Bloom talk while Big Mac fishes. Apple Bloom is amazed by Flim and Flam's tonic, but Applejack is far from convinced that the tonic works as advertised. Just then, the Apple siblings see Granny Smith drifting down the creek. Believing she's in trouble, the siblings try to save her, but Granny Smith simply swims around their attempts, having never been in any danger at all. In spite of Applejack's misgivings about Flim and Flam's tonic, its effects on Granny Smith are clear; she appears to be as fit as a filly. Apple Bloom wonders what's in the tonic, and Applejack suggests they find out. Hiding the truth Applejack and Apple Bloom return to Flim and Flam's tent and spot the pony from the brothers' first tonic demonstration. As soon as he sees them, he runs away, prompting Applejack and Apple Bloom to chase after him. They corner the pony, who introduces himself as Silver Shill, and ask him about the tonic. Applejack notices the props and wigs around her and discovers that Silver Shill is part of Flim and Flam's act. Before she can squeeze a confession out of him, he blindsides the two sisters with steam and runs away. Applejack locates Silver Shill and follows him into the tent, where she also finds Flim and Flam. She confronts the two about their scam, and while Flim and Flam partially admit that their tonic is nothing but apple juice and beet leaves, the fact remains that Granny Smith is happier for trying it. Applejack, not wanting to take that away from her, concedes that Granny Smith's happiness is all that matters and leaves with Apple Bloom. At the swimming hole, Granny Smith is able to take part in her grandchildren's fun thanks to the tonic. Apple Bloom suggests to Granny that they enter the upcoming Ponyville Swim Meet together, as Granny's history as an aquapony would assure them a win. Granny is unsure about getting back into competitive swimming, but Applejack encourages her to enter. With this encouragement, Granny Smith returns to Flim and Flam's tent and buys their entire stock of tonic. Applejack even unwittingly gives the tonic her stamp of approval, convincing the rest of Ponyville to give Flim and Flam their business. "The best policy" At the Ponyville Swim Meet, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom prepare to compete while Flim and Flam use the publicity of the event to sell even more tonic. Together, the filly and elderly mare give a graceful performance that earns cheers from the crowd and a perfect score from the judges. Aside, Applejack finds Silver Shill selling tonic near the stands, and he thanks Applejack for teaching him that "sometimes honesty isn't the best policy." Before she receives more recognition for her dishonesty, Applejack decides to put a stop to Flim and Flam's fraud. Just then, she sees Granny Smith climbing the high dive, preparing to break the Equestria high-diving record. She manages to stop Granny from diving into a small container of water and seriously injuring herself. As Granny grumbles over Applejack's interference and guzzles another bottle of tonic, the sun's rays reflect off the bottle and create a rainbow. The same array of colors shimmer in Applejack's eyes, and she decides to come clean. The magic of honesty Applejack tells the ponies that Flim and Flam's tonic is fake and confesses to going along with the deceit. When Apple Bloom wonders about Granny Smith's physical feats, Applejack proposes it was simply mind over matter: it was confidence that gave Granny Smith strength, not the tonic. Flim and Flam attempt to win back the crowd's favor, but Silver Shill intervenes. Inspired by Applejack's honesty and bravery, he too confesses to being in on the act. Defeated once again, Flim and Flam make a subtle retreat. Silver Shill, grateful to Applejack for helping him see the truth, gives her the bit he earned while selling the tonic and promises to pay back the pony he sold it to. Epilogue Later, as Big McIntosh tends to the fields at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack writes her friendship lesson in the Mane 6's journal. Granny Smith plays with Apple Bloom in a smaller pool, and Applejack goes to join them. As she trots away, the bit given to her by Silver Shill shines with a rainbow-colored glow. Quotes :Apple Bloom: Boy, I sure would hate to be afraid of swimmin'. You think I'll ever be scared of the water? :BGM :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Applejack: The Flim Flam brothers! This should be interestin'. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: Are you as worried as I am? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Granny Smith: What do you say, Big Mac-a-doo? Up for a little afternoon applebuckin'? :Big McIntosh: Uh, no. :Granny Smith: Oh, quit your bellyachin'! :Flim: Well, then even if our tonic were nothing more than a mixture of apple juice and beet leaves... :Flam: Hypothetically... :Flim: Theoretically... :Flam: The fact is that Granny is happier now than before she tried it. :Flim: You heard it here first, folks! Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is Granny Smith tested and Applejack approved! :"Snappy Scoop": That was some of the most amazing aquabatics I've ever seen! How in Equestria did you do it? Hard work? Lots of practice? camera :Granny Smith: Yes, but mostly it's the tonic! :Flim: That's Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, to be precise. :Flam: Buy it now, while supplies last. :Rainbowshine: Are you saying you lied? :Applejack: ...I am. Gallery References de:Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank es:Salto de Fe pl:Wiara czyni cuda pt:Salto de Fé ru:Прыжок веры